


Christmas Pornaments

by 9fn432



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9fn432/pseuds/9fn432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a new Christmas decoration from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Draco find it has unexpected benefits. Entry for the 2012 Christmas Mini-Fest on LiveJournal. Harry/Draco, EWE, NC-17, COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Pornaments

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Boysex, misbehaving Christmas decorations
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: Entry for the 2012 Christmas mini-fest on Livejournal. I had so many ideas for this story, but then got swamped with NaNoWriMo and it completely slipped my mind. Many thanks to the mods for giving me a huge extension. I am unapologetic that this is essentially gratuitous smut, with a little humour thrown in! What better for a Christmas fic? Thanks to AE for the last minute rush beta job!
> 
> Prompt: Pairing: Harry/Draco - Prompt: "Potter, why are you dressed like an elf?" AND Decorations-Gone-Wild. They have developed a mind of their own, and they are surprisingly pervy.

"Potter, why are you dressed like an elf?"

Hermione slammed a heavy tome shut and glared at Harry, Ron and Draco. "Will you three stop messing around with that thing! This is a library, we're supposed to be here to study!" She growled with exasperation when Dean and Seamus sidled over to join in the fun. Packing up her books, Hermione gave the group another filthy look and stomped to a quieter table, settling in to study.

"What's it doing now?" Dean asked, leaning over Harry's shoulder.

"Potter's dressed as an elf," Draco explained, smirking.

"Well, at least my arse looks good in the trousers," Harry retorted. "That Santa suit didn't do you any favours." He earned a scowl and an elbow in the ribs from his boyfriend for that remark.

"You should have seen Hermione's face when she saw herself as Rudolph!" Ron chuckled. "Her face turned as red as her nose!"

Seamus reached for the bauble. "Pass it here!" As Harry released the globe, elf Harry disappeared, and Seamus appeared as his fingers closed around it.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Dean cackled as the group of boys took in the image of Seamus dressed as Mrs. Claus. "Hey, d'you reckon we could get McGonagall to hold it?" Laughter broke out around the table until Madam Pince stormed over to the boys.

"Out! All of you! I will not have you making such raucous noise in my library! And ten points from each of you!" She glared at them all menacingly, waiting for them to clear off. Harry glanced over at Hermione, who just returned the look with an expression that screamed _I told you so!_

The boys packed up their books, quills and parchment, and stood up from the table. No one noticed Seamus carefully hold the bauble in his sleeve, and brush Madam Pince's hand as they filed past her. When they reached the door, her shrill admonition of "and you are all banned from the library until classes recommence after Christmas!" was lost in a burst of giggles as Seamus showed the globe to his friends, now sporting Madam Pince dressed as the Grinch.

"George really outdid himself with this one," Ron enthused. "I'm impressed with how much he's achieved with the shop since…" he drifted off.

Harry slung his arm around his best friend, giving him a reassuring squeeze. So much had changed since the war, the extent of grief and loss breaking down barriers that had held for so many years before. The moment passed, and soon the boys were bantering back and forth about who else they could get to touch the globe.

Draco tugged at Harry's sleeve. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He quirked an eyebrow in a manner only he could.

"Merlin, you two can't get enough of each other!" Ron groused good-naturedly. "Off with you!" He had taken the longest to accept Harry and Draco's new friendship, and later relationship, but eventually he had seen how much Draco was really not like his father, now that he was finally out of Lucius' thumb. "See you at dinner?"

Harry nodded, taking the Christmas decoration from Seamus and placing it carefully in his bag. "Hey, have a think about how we can get McGonagall to hold it, yeah?" He gave them a jaunty wave and let Draco pull him away.

Draco led Harry toward to dungeons. "Slytherin?" Harry complained when he realized where they were going. The house barriers had certainly been well and truly broken down over the past few months, but Harry still found the Slytherin dorms dark and chilly, much preferring the warmth and light of Gryffindor tower.

"I want to see what that thing does with Blaise and Pansy," Draco explained, grinning when Harry's expression brightened considerably.

****

~~~~

The charmed Christmas bauble had been a hit with the Slytherins, particularly when a red-faced Pansy shrieked with embarrassment to see herself dressed in a skimpy red bikini, trimmed with white fur. Most of the boys, and even some of the girls, had appreciated that image, letting off cat-calls and wolf whistles when Blaise touched the globe at the same time, and an image of Blaise appeared behind Pansy, wearing nothing but a pair of sparkly red boxer briefs and a Santa hat.

Draco had snatched the bauble back when he saw Blaise making suggestive hip thrusts inside the ball, and hustled Harry back to his room. Harry sighed with relief when Draco closed his bedroom door with a quiet snick. Finally, they were alone.

"So what do you think happened with this?" Draco asked, handing the glass sphere back to Harry. Blaise and Pansy's images were still writhing against each other, though the picture was fading, morphing into something else.

Harry touched his fingers to the glass, but grabbed Draco's wrist, preventing him from letting go. "Hey, that's us," he breathed, watching the figures take shape. Draco was wearing the Santa suit as before, and Harry was again in the tight green shirt and form-fitting brown trousers, replete with red hat and shiny black boots.

"What on earth?" Draco murmured, his eyes widening as miniature Harry began peeling off his outfit. "Elf Harry doing a strip tease - this I have to see!"

Harry, in turn, was now distracted away from the Christmas decoration, instead watching as Draco's eyes dilated, a faint flush spreading on his face and neck. Harry became aware of Draco's heightened breathing, which caused Harry's heart rate to rise as well. He experimentally placed his hand on Draco's thigh, pressing his fingers lightly into the flesh of his inner thigh.

Draco closed his eyes briefly, a sharply indrawn breath the only other indication that he felt Harry's attentions. He opened his eyes again, remaining fixed on the tiny figures in the sphere. Harry glanced at the decoration and could see his smaller self now on his knees, nuzzling Santa Draco's crotch through the red velvet trousers. Thinking this was a capital idea, he slid to his knees on the floor.

"I want you to only watch the bauble," Harry instructed. "Don't close your eyes, don't touch me, and don't make any noise." He waited for Draco to nod in response, and then copied the Elf, burying his face in Draco's groin, breathing in that intoxicating scent and revelling in the hardness beneath the fabric of his uniform trousers.

Draco whimpered, so Harry pulled away. "Sorry!" Draco apologised, and he returned his attention to the sphere again, albeit with a little reluctance, his attention now torn between watching Harry and watching the free show in the glass.

"Changed my mind," Harry said after a few moments of nuzzling that hard flesh through fabric. "I want you to tell me what's happening. Give me. Blow," he punctuated the word with a warm breath through Draco's trousers, "by blow," another breath, "description. Stop talking, and I stop this."

Draco groaned in response, but when Harry refused to go back to what he was doing, he gulped audibly, and began narrating what he was seeing. "You've pulled my trousers down," he said breathily, whimpering when he felt Harry tug at his zipper. "You… Oh Merlin!" Draco cried out when Harry deftly pulled his cock out of his pants.

"Keep talking," Harry breathed, and then circled the head of Draco's cock with his tongue. He lost himself in the drag of his tongue against velvet soft skin stretched tight over engorged flesh. Draco's halting description of the activities of their miniature selves only served to spur Harry on, endeavouring to make Draco's narration more and more difficult as Harry sank his mouth down on Draco's cock.

The sound of the glass sphere hitting the carpet and rolling away drew Harry's attention away from Draco's cock and he pulled back, looking up at Draco. Head thrown back, neck smooth and stretched, Draco had become lost in sensation. Harry clambered up off the floor and straddled Draco's lap, bringing their groins together. The rough fabric of Harry's jeans was almost painful on Draco's sensitised skin, and he cried out as Harry pulled his head close for a punishing kiss.

"What the hell is that thing?" Draco questioned when Harry finally broke to draw breath.

"Adult Christmas line for the shop," Harry replied breathlessly, turning his attention to the pale skin below Draco's ear. "Tuned to my magical signature and moods. You won't believe how hard it was for me to keep my thoughts under control earlier!" He nipped at the lobe of Draco's ear.

"Never thought I'd say this about a Weasley, but he's bloody brilliant," Draco declared. "Clothes off!" he demanded, when another thrust against Harry's jeans caused just a bit too much discomfort. He grabbed his wand and vanished Harry's clothes with a whispered spell. "Oh, better," he muttered as their cocks slid deliciously together, precum smearing between them.

Harry pulled their bodies closer so they were chest to chest, no space between them. "Want to fuck you," he murmured into Draco's neck. "Need to feel you tight around me."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Draco asked, summoning a vial of lube from his bedside table. He passed the vial to Harry who slid off his lap, letting Draco move back onto the bed. Harry hooked his fingers into the waistband of Draco's trousers and pants and pulled then down, while Draco struggled with his shirt. He parted his legs eagerly for Harry, who was dripping oil on his fingers. "Hurry," Draco urged. "Need you inside..."

"Pushy," Harry chuckled in reply. He slid his slick fingers between Draco's arse cheeks and stroked them over his furled opening, before pressing one digit past the tight ring of muscle. "Is this what you want?" he asked, his voice husky now with want.

"Yes," Draco hissed, letting out a moan as Harry slid the finger in and out a few times, twisting as he went. "Oh!" Another finger joined the first, and Draco threw his head back, canting his hips to urge Harry on. "More," he breathed.

"Like this?" Harry added a third finger, scissoring and stretching as he slid them in and out. He curled his fingers just right, and grinned when Draco jolted up, a keening wail breaking free.

"Need you, need your cock in me now!" Draco's fingers were scrabbling at the sheets, and he whimpered when Harry withdrew his fingers to slick his cock.

Harry moved into position, holding his leaking cock in place at Draco's oiled fluttering entrance. His eyes rolled back as he pressed forward, feeling that ring of muscle resists for a moment, before stretching out to embrace Harry's cock as he slid inside. He paused, despite Draco's urging, to allow him to adjust, which also gave Harry a moment to bring himself under control.

Draco cursed, and shifted on the bed, bringing his heels behind Harry's arse and pulling him forward. "Fuck!" Harry cried out, suddenly finding himself balls deep inside his boyfriend. "Eager much?" he gasped, feeling the drag of Draco's muscles on his cock as he pulled back, thrusting forward and settling into an easy rhythm.

"You're too slow!" Draco replied in frustration. "Fuck me hard and fast," he commanded, "the way you know I like it."

"Yes sir!" Harry snapped his hips back, and plunged forward, abandoning any semblance of patience. "Stroke yourself," he instructed, knowing he wouldn't last long. Draco snaked a hand between their bodies and tugged at his own erection, gasping and whimpering every time Harry found the correct angle to stroke his prostrate.

"Look," Draco indicated to their left. "On the floor."

Harry turned his head and spied the glass globe a couple of feet from the bed. Inside, the miniature Harry had Draco bent over the side of Santa's sleigh, pounding into him relentlessly. He had looked just in time to see Draco spray his release on the side of the sleigh. "Fuck! Coming!" The sight of himself doing that to Draco, while he was doing that to Draco, was enough to tip him over the edge. His balls drew up tight, and with one final thrust, he held himself deep inside Draco as he pulsed his release. He barely had time to berate himself for coming first when he felt that first wet splash of cum between them, and Draco pulsed around him, milking the last drops of cum from his spent cock.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close. "Potter, if I knew the sex was going to be this good, I would have been shagging you instead if hexing you since fourth year!"

Harry just laughed, and let Draco cuddle for a little while, before pulling away and casting a wandless cleaning charm. "I don't know about shagging in fourth year," he replied eventually, pulling the covers over them both. He summoned the bauble from the floor, which now displayed a naked Harry and Draco snuggling on the sleigh, barely covered by red blanket. "But I know I'm not letting McGonagall anywhere near that thing!"

**~Fin~**


End file.
